Im Not Saying A Word
by HoVis
Summary: A songfic based upon the musical Blood Brothers. A little one-off vignette on the pointlessness of loving from a distance


A/N: This is just a short song-fic based on the song I'm Not Saying a Word from the musical Blood Brothers, one of the most moving shows I've ever seen on stage. For those who have not seen this show, it is about two twins, secretly parted at birth, who later become best friends. One poor, one wealthy, they fall in love with the same girl. One has to keep these feelings secret for the sake of the other. It is a brilliant show, and if you ever get the chance, go see it, as it is well worth the cost of the tickets. I won't tell you who this fic was written about, as the whole point was that it could refer to any couple in any film, book or T/V show. It could be Draco/Ginny, it could be Harry/Hermione, Harry/Other Character, etc, etc. just use your imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not own the rights to any of the songs from Blood Brothers. The only thing I own is the CD of the show, which I am listening to as I write this. * I'm not Saying a Word  
  
I watched you from afar, laughing and smiling upon his arm, and I felt as though my heart might break. And you have no idea how much it hurt, how much I regret now all the times I wasn't brave enough to tell you what I felt every time I saw you. All the things I'll never be able to say to you now, but I could, and would, were I in his shoes.  
  
If I could stand inside his shoes I'd say, How can I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
You'd tell me to get away, wouldn't you? You'd think I was just lying, teasing to try and hurt your feelings.  
  
I'd take a page in all the papers, I'd announce it on the news,  
  
Would you even understand?  
  
If I was the guy, if I Was in his shoes  
  
I've fallen in love, something I swore I'd never do. Love is for weak people, for people who allow themselves to become dependent on another human being. Love is dangerous, and it is painful. And I'm not sure if I will be able to dare love again.  
  
If I was him I'd bring you flowers, And ask you to dance, We'd while away the flowers, Making future plans.  
  
Where is my future now? All my plans, all my dreams, they've all flown out the door. I cannot imagine any future without you. And yet you are not even aware of what you mean to me. And it has to stay that way. There is no way we could ever be together in this world.  
  
For rainy days in country lanes and trips to the sea, I'd just tell you that I love you – If it was me...  
  
Perhaps, one day, far from here, my dreams could be realised? If there is a heaven, then mine would be with you. For this is a secret I will take with me to my grave, but;  
  
I'm not, Saying a words, I'm not, Saying a care, Though I would, like you to know –  
  
I cannot tell you, for my love for you is too deep. For to tell you what is within my heart would mean ruining the perfect happiness you have found with him, and I would not hurt you for the world. To cause you pain would hurt me more than never holding you in my arms ever could. But, I just wanted you to know this, my love;  
  
That I'm not saying a word, I'm not, Saying I care. Though I would Like you to know – Watching you with him, I feel a jealousy I could never before have imagined. For he has you, to love and to hold, and yet he doesn't give you that which you deserve. He doesn't love you, not in the way I do. He should tell you all the things he feels, for I would if I had that honour.  
  
If I was him I'd have to tell you, What I've kept in my heart, That even if we had to live some world's apart. There would not be a day in which I'd not think of you, If I was him, if I was him – That's what I'd do...  
  
Can you not spare a moment, to look into my eyes? Would what you see there surprise you? Would you even understand, and if you did, would you care?  
  
But I'm not, Saying a words, I'm not, Saying I care, Though I would, like you to know –  
  
Love is cruel, and love is jealous. Love is hard and cold, and treacherous. You made me trust love, and it was you who betrayed that trust. But, just listen, for I have to tell you;  
  
That I'm not saying a word, I'm not, Saying I care. Though I would Like you to know –  
  
But I'm not, am I? I'm not the man you love, I never can be, and I never will be. Love has enveloped me until it is all I care about, and now it has spat me back out. And it has left me with nothing, except the memory of your face. But you can never know. I must keep this locked in my heart, and you will never, ever, know what was once the truth. When I die, you will not spare a tear, when you talk of me, it will be only in hatred. But I love you still. And love like this is Forever. My heart is with you always. Fare thee well, my love.  
  
Fidus Amatorius Accedo Aeturnus  
  
Finis *  
  
A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. The Latin at the end means, roughly True Love is Forever. However, it may be wrong, as I only used an on-line translator. Thankyou for reading. 


End file.
